


Promise you will

by Taeyn



Series: Lotura [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Prequel, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Kissing, Porn with Feelings, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 20:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taeyn/pseuds/Taeyn
Summary: “You’re here,” she whispers, her smile pressed into his cheek. “You’re here, you’re here-”She kisses him, again and again as he hugs her tight, Lotor’s hands clutched fiercely in the back of her gown and his exhale warm on her mouth. His voice is rough and his scent soft and familiar-I’ve got you, I’ve got you, I’ll always come back.





	Promise you will

**Author's Note:**

> the royals steal a small moment where they can. I love them so much ;___;

Allura stirs to the sound of his voice, her arms lifting around his flightsuit before she’s properly awake, Lotor’s hair spilling over his shoulders, messy as she pulls him into an embrace.

“You’re here,” she whispers, her smile pressed into his cheek. “You’re here, you’re here-”

She kisses him, again and again as he hugs her tight, Lotor’s hands clutched fiercely in the back of her gown and his exhale warm on her mouth. His voice is rough and his scent soft and familiar- _I’ve got you, I’ve got you, I’ll always come back-_

A small sound escapes her throat as Lotor kisses her too, his teeth catching her lower lip, knees sinking heavy into her mattress and his boots over the side of the bed. Allura’s hands cup his face, all his shadows and sharp angles, every part of him she’s missed.

“I’ll dart- through the shower-” he manages, holding her closer in spite of it. “I just had to-”

His arms squeeze around her as Allura kisses him again, and she moves her fingers to splay through his hair, gentler where his ears flick at the edges.

_Tell you that. Be with you. Hold you first._

“Don’t you dare,” Allura blurts, and Lotor sips a breath in affection, if she’d known he’d return ahead of schedule she would have been there to tackle him on the landing pad. A few vargas more and he’ll be gone again, Allura’s own ship departing not long after. Right now she has him, his grip firm and solid, hair crumpled from his helmet and his smile hooked uneven as she brushes it back.

“I want you,” she whispers, the words tender between kisses. “-now. Like this.”

Allura licks into his mouth, deep and longing, the kiss draws a husky click from his throat as his eyes narrow with feeling. He brushes the pads of his thumbs to her cheekbones, trying to be careful, and Allura nudges into his touch, her heart rising in her chest as she whispers for him again. Lotor leans in, and their next kiss isn’t careful at all, Allura losing herself in the steep pull of it, wet and searing as Lotor tips his head to one side to better meet her. He swallows a low hiss as Allura travels a hand, the damp between her legs soaking further when she finds him hard and straining, the seam of his flightsuit pulled taut below his stomach.

“Let me…” Lotor growls, his expression has a vicious, helpless look about it as Allura eases her leg between his thighs, suppresses a tremble of excitement as she realises she can feel the heat of him even through the suit. His mouth falls ajar- ancients help her, she loves the coarse sound she elicits from him- and Allura dances her fingers where he twitches, the plump head of his cock swelling into her touch.

“Let me,” Lotor says again, his voice lower as he cuffs his teeth over her neck. Her veins prickle and she delights in the sensation, Lotor kissing his way along her collarbone, breathing into her skin between his sucks and bites. Allura lowers her shoulder, hopeful, then tugs at her gown when the strap won’t flutter to her waist as she’d like. This time it works, her slip pooling toward her elbow, Lotor murmuring throatily as he wicks down the sensitive curve of her breast. Allura lets out an encouraging gasp as his teeth caress her nipple, his tongue lightly teasing, then gravelling over her areola with a drench of heat.

“Let… you…” Allura manages, and she buckles forward as he sucks her again, his smile smudged and roguish as he feels it, hands spread gentle at the small of her back. They both know each other’s tells, but Allura suddenly craves the sound of her prince’s voice, the way his tone echoes rough and yielding when he’s aroused, desperate and commanding at once.

“Let me... take you... with my mouth,” Lotor says deeply, and he scrapes his jaw across her stomach to please her, Allura trembling atop her pillows as he unsnares her from the last of her gown. She means to say _yes_ but instead utters his name, Lotor pausing still when he hears it, looking near-undone from this whisper alone.

“...ahh- Lo-” Allura whispers shyly again, her body flinching in desire as he sinks between her thighs, Lotor dragging his tongue as he presses his face into the shape of her. His mouth has a harsh warmth to it that makes Allura’s legs suddenly clench, her toes squeezing as her heartbeat quickens, Lotor can’t help a moan of need as he pushes into the blush of her folds. He doesn’t hold back and Allura doesn’t let go, she teases herself by stealing a glance at him, his mouth open wide and sharper teeth just visible beneath the hitch of his upper lip. He makes another wanting sound as his tongue envelops her clit, Allura enjoying the feeling of holding on and holding tight, shivering as she keens into him, reaching for more.

“Oh yes?” he murmurs, charmed and venomous, and Lotor stretches both arms to pin her, his strong grasp intensifying the building ache between her legs. His mouth soaks into her- deep and burningly warm- and Allura feels like she’s being pulled by a tide, submerging in some blissfully hot pool. She braces into his hold as Lotor seeks against her with increasing momentum, one hand wrought into hers and the other across her stomach, his knuckles all peaked and his fingernails scuffing her skin. When her legs squash his ears, Lotor turns his head to kiss the inside of her thigh, lingers when he feels her shiver, then sucks a more tangible bite to the underside of her leg. Allura returns a breathless kiss to the bend of his thumb, doing all she can to maintain her- well just a _little_ of, at least- her control.

“May I pull your hair?” Allura breathes, and Lotor flicks the whole of it across her bare skin, his ears blushing like summer at the thought of her wishing to do so. Allura twists the silvery strands over her palm and round her wrist, lightly tugging as Lotor urges back into her slit, his tongue wet and stretching, sucking every time Allura feels herself leak. He can’t help a moan of enjoyment as he caresses her delicate folds, her clitoris aching from the sensuousness of it, drenched in his longing mouth.

“-yes- please-” Lotor husks, when Allura cinches his hair a fraction harder. She tenderly pulls again, his voice hoarse and defined as he whispers a tangle of affections, Allura returning them in a whine of bright and stars- all the things she’d like to do to him, how fiercely she loves him back. She can feel a deep, near-vicious shudder echoing inside her with each graze of his tongue, Lotor’s unrestrained rhythm lifting and immersing her at once, his muscles all tensed from the effort of it, hands grasped into hers.

“...it feels… so wonderful…” Allura gasps, Lotor rushing against her, his frame arching and cheeks stung violet as Allura feels herself unravel, trembling as their fingers twine. She digs her nails- slightly clumsy as the tremor continues to ebb and swell- and Lotor silks gently into her shape, drawing out the sensation.

“ _-ohmylove-_ ” Allura manages, holds out her arms for him as her twitching fades to a blurry smile. She’s surprised at how quickly- how _forcefully_ \- he brought her apart- but then Lotor climbs over her, eyes dark and mouth damp and softly parted, and Allura really isn’t surprised at all.

“You are forever my undoing,” Lotor says tenderly, Allura kissing a drop of sweat from his eyebrow as he tries to catch his breath. “At the risk of never living it down, I was terribly close to losing myself too.”

He tucks his face into her neck as Allura continues to nuzzle, his teeth nipping in an aftermath of emotion. Truth be told, she finds the thought of Lotor coming from only the taste of her unforgivingly enticing, and Lotor brims to a rather disarmed smile as she whispers much the same into his ear. Allura’s hand slips to the renewed wetness between her legs, her other tracing the inside of his thigh as Lotor lets his mouth fall ajar for her fingers.

Later- much later- Allura steals another kiss from him between flinches and sips of air, their bodies sticky and tangled, Lotor’s flightsuit somewhat compromised and his shoulders lifting with each breath.

“-stars- I can’t stop shaking-” Lotor manages, and they swap crooked smiles as even his voice sounds uneven, Allura carefully nudging her blanket over both of them. It’s a sprawling, sated sort of exhaustion that Allura only ever finds with him, the kind of sleep that’s softer for knowing he’ll be there when she wakes. In this case, Lotor’s fighting not to sleep at all, the morning gaining on them all too swiftly as it is.

“Shh, it’s okay,” Allura husks, knowing he needs to. “Dream of me. I’ll be right behind you.”

She kisses the tapered corners of his eyes, the flutter of his lashes making her smile. His lower lip is still damp where he kissed her, his hands curled into hers.

“I always do,” he says quietly, and Allura presses into his face as she hears it, she can’t bear to get all silly and teary just before he leaves. Lotor pulls an arm around her, promises squashed to the corner of her lips as she hugs him tightly him back.

“Stay like this,” Allura promises too, the moment flickers like starlight and she never wants to let go. If he dreams of her she’ll be there to find him, when he doesn’t see her, when he’s ever at her side.

“Okay,” he whispers back.

-

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading ;w; <33 comments and kudos are always adored and warmly appreciated! c’:
> 
> [@sillyshiro](http://sillyshiro.tumblr.com/) on tumblr! ^^


End file.
